Where She Wants To Be
by sumerjoy11
Summary: Kimiko is upset about Raimundo joining the Heylin Side. Clay comes to comfort her, which helps Kimiko see Clay in a whole new perspective. Clay/Kimiko OneShot


_Raimundo? Gone? Gone to the Heylin Side? He betrayed us? His friends? Me?_

These thoughts had crossed Kimiko's mind ever since Raimundo had turned to the Heylin Side. Out of all the warriors, Raimundo seemed to mean the most to her. Now, he was gone. Gone to the bad side, where instead of being Kimiko's friend, he was now her foe. The thought of having to fight against Rai was more than she could bear. He meant a lot to her, though she didn't want to show it half the time. Master Fung knew that she, along with Clay and Omi, were saddened by Raimundo's betrayal. He had given the best advice he could to the 3 remaining warriors. Clay and Omi had listened to his advice, but Kimiko was still having a hard time coping.

Kimiko was sitting alone inside the temple. No video games or cell phone to keep her occupied. At this point, nothing could cheer her up, not even chatting with a friend on her phone. She sat, staring out a window looking out onto the temple grounds. There was a tiny bit of hope inside Kimiko that Raimundo would return to the good side. She hoped that maybe she would see him walking through the temple entrance, smiling with his arms opened wide, saying that he was sorry for turning against her and would like to return. Return to being a Xiaolin warrior and, more importantly, return to her. She imagined herself running into his arms, burying her head in his shoulder, telling him how much she missed him and how much she cares about him.

This played through her mind as she continued to stare out the window, till she heard a light knock. Clay stood in the doorway, looking worried.

"Kimiko? You alright?"

Kimiko shook her head then turned her attention to the window.

Clay sighed and shook his head. He knew why Kimiko was upset. The cowboy also missed Raimundo. Sure, they had their ups and downs. Half the time, Raimundo would pull pranks on Clay or insult him, but other times they seemed to be the best of friends. Yeah, he missed him, a lot. At the moment, Clay felt very sorry for Kimiko. She was the one who was saddened by this the most, which really broke Clay's heart. Kimiko was usually happy, bright, and energetic. Now, she's depressed and always wanted to be alone. Seeing her like this made the cowboy want to cry right on the spot. He wanted to comfort her, but felt that maybe he would just be wasting his time. Kimiko was his friend, though, and he couldn't walk away from a friend in need. Also, he hated to see a girl upset. Not attempting to comfort Kimiko just wouldn't be gentleman-like of him.

The cowboy sat close to Kimiko. He glanced at her, only to see her still staring out the window. The two sat in silence for a few moments. Clay had no idea what to say to her. He certainly couldn't tell her that Raimundo was definitely coming back and everything would be happily ever after. He just couldn't get her hopes up like that. Even Clay felt that Raimundo wasn't coming back, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

"Kimiko?"

Kimiko continued staring.

"Kimiko, please, will ya just look at me for a second?"

Kimiko turned to face Clay. It was obvious that she was crying. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tears. This broke Clay's heart even more.

"Gosh Kimiko, ya look sadder than baby that just got candy taken from it. Still sad about Rai?"

Kimiko nodded.

"I thought as much. I'm sorry that this is still gettin' to ya. Ya must really care 'bout him."

Kimiko nodded once more, with her bottom lip quivering. She turned her attention back to the window. Clay turned to the window, trying to see why Kimiko was so focused on looking outside. Nothing out of the ordinary could be seen, so it was hard for the cowboy to figure out what kept Kimiko so interested in looking out that window.

"Tell me, Kimiko, what has you so interested in starin' out that window?"

No response came from Kimiko. She just sighed and continued staring. Clay began to feel that maybe he really was wasting his time. Maybe he should leave her alone. Maybe leaving her alone would actually help her. Though, he really didn't want to, but she was barely paying attention to him. He was about to get up and leave, till Kimiko said, "Just in case."

Clay glanced at her, looking confused.

"In case of what?"

Kimiko sighed. "In case Raimundo comes back."

Clay's heart officially broke for her. This was why she kept staring out the window? To see if Raimundo would come back?

"Kimiko…."

Before Clay could continue, he saw tears rolling down Kimiko's face. Her bottom lip was quivering and it looked as though she was shaking a little. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Clay's immediate instinct was to hold the crying girl in his arms. As he held her, Kimiko began burying her face into his shoulder.

"This is my fault! I never appreciated him! I never showed him how much I care about him!"

Clay began rubbing Kimiko's back and held her closer to him. Never had he felt more sympathetic towards anyone till now. Kimiko rested her head on his shoulder, still crying, but not as much as before. Being in his arms somehow took away some of her sadness. She felt safe, warm, comfortable, almost as if she was in Heaven while being in the arms of her cowboy friend, and she didn't want him to let go of her.

"Y'know Kimiko, if ya ever need a shoulder to cry on from now on, I'll be more than happy to lend ya mine."

"Thanks Clay. I'm actually starting to feel better, thanks to you."

"I'm mighty glad to hear that."

As Clay let go of her, Kimiko said, "Wait, can you, uh, hold me again? I still could use that shoulder."

Clay chuckled. "Sure thing, lil' lady."

Clay wrapped his arms around Kimiko, holding her close to him once more. Kimiko started to feel a warm feeling in her heart as she was pressed against Clay. She rested her head on his shoulder, sighing.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just like when you hold me."

"You do?"

"You make me feel safe, Clay. You've always been there to catch me, with these arms of yours. Your arms are the safest place for me to be in and I wouldn't want to leave them for a second."

"But what about Rai?"

Kimiko paused. She realized that she had forgotten about Raimundo the moment Clay took her into his arms. She also realized that the chances of Raimundo turning good again weren't likely to happen anytime soon. Her thoughts had suddenly been focused around Clay, the one who always caught her when she fell. The one who usually complimented on her looks. The one she suddenly realized was there for her all along, and she was too blinded by Raimundo to see it. Realizing this, Kimiko held Clay tightly, while burying her head into his shoulder.

"He's where he wants to be now, just like I'm where I want to be, which is with you."

Clay placed a hand on Kimiko's cheek, wiping away a tear.

"I wouldn't want you anywhere else."

The cowboy slowly leaned closer to Kimiko, closing his eyes. Kimiko did the same, only for her lips to meet his. The two held each other as they continued to kiss. They were once again in each others' arms, which was exactly where they wanted to be.


End file.
